wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
Logenia's up and coming singing princess, her debut live concert was immensely successful and tickets were sold out in just a few hours. Clover was AMCC's vice-leader immediately succeeding Anthony, until she got her big break and resigned from the corps to pursue a radically different career that of a singing idol. Before joining Phoenix corps, Clover was a remarkable subversion specialist and an indie singer well known for her powerful voice that is able to move the hearts of people. She put suggestions in her lyrics that are amplified with her powerful vocals, to an almost hypnotic and entrancing effect. She joined AMCC a year after Alestiel-Alqobarian war outbreak so that her songs can reach more people and to promote peace. Clover was offered a major debut a few months before the story began, which was quickly followed up with her successful debut concert. The Firebirds are always invited to her events for free, but mostly acting as security. Appearance Clover has long silky bright pink locks, which can be seen in various styles depending on her stage theme. While her outfit can range from gym clothes to grandiose stage costume, she seems to fancy open shoulder simple dresses with matching shorts the most. She possesses a magnetic facial expression that cannot be put into words. Her droopy somber eyes matches her warm innocent smile, giving off a melancholic yet happy vibe. Since Clover and Althea are often seen together, these features of hers are even more pronounced, contrasting Althea's sharp and cold unapproachable beauty look. Clover's tareme and Althea's tsurime is a famous combination so to speak Physique wise, Clover has all the right curves at the right places, further complemented by her superior fashion sense. Surprisingly, Clover in her everyday outfit does not generate as much attention compared to Althea, whose presence alone can turn heads. This makes Althea Clover's perfect companion when strolling in town. Personality Genki girl who is sometimes airheaded and clumsy, Clover will quickly charm you with her friendliness before you even realize it. Most of the time, you would forget that she is actually Logenia's super diva due to this stark difference in image. Unlike your usual energizer genki girl, Clover's somber expression tones down her cheerfulness, giving off an impression of fragility, which attracts many guys. When she is performing on stage however, her facial expression drastically changes. You will not see the usual melancholic Clover, instead, you will see a dangerously powerful diva. Her droopy sad eyes transforms into a sharp and sexy intense gaze, and her thunderous sublime vocals will remind you of why she is called the Super Diva. Despite her fame and hectic idol life, Clover often tries to sneak off in between her schedule to enjoy some private time off with the Firebirds. Fighting Style Pure support character without any combat skills. Fragile, weak, slow, no magic options whatsoever, those weaknesses can deter pretty much anyone from getting Clover onto the battlefield. Her strengths however, far outweighs her seemingly disastrous uselessness. Clover does one job and she does it perfect, that is, to sing. Her songs give massive performance boost to friendlies in the battlefield. There are instances when, due to Clover's song, people are able to fight despite suffering major wounds and coming out victorious survivors. Her presence alone in the battlefield is enough to raise morale and rouse the battered spirit of the wounded. Strengths * Ridiculously overpowered in late game (along with Evie). Alone, she can basically replace all of your support casters. * Sing: access to amazing instant effect party buffs, borderline gamebreaking in late game. * Clover's songs have good synergy with Magic heavy teams with ridiculous performance boost such as 200% magic damage output and 999% evasion rate. Weaknesses * No magic options, unable to cast normal magic spells. No offensive skills, don't even think about her normal attacks. Poor stats, very low survivability. * Basically, she (and Evie) is absolutely a deadweight for most part of the story and you need to carry them to get the best supports. Leitmotif Trivia * The real life Clover is a real local indie singer with a gorgeous vocal, well known for her love of '''Macross Frontier '''and Kanno Yoko works. She does wicked covers of May'n songs and was a hit with her Sheryl Nome cosplay, thus the model choice. *